


Remember

by Hotgitay



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Megan regrets telling Peter about her daughters gift





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the pilot episode I saw yesterday

“I think I should stop mentioning this to you”Megan said to her colleague 

She had mentioned casually about her daughters 12th birthday coming up and he had been nagging her heavily 

“All I’m saying is just give your kid something she’ll remember”Peter told her 

“I thought a handbag would be nice”Megan replies 

“Look whatever you do go with your heart”Peter responded 

“I probably won’t be getting that for Hannah anyways it looks like it will cost too much money”Megan finally concluded


End file.
